Endoscopes (including colonoscopes) are known which have an insertion tube which is insertable within a patient. The insertion tube has an articulatable distal end portion controlled by wires running from the distal end portion to control knobs on the handle of the endoscope. A wide angle video camera in the distal end of the insertion tube permits medical observation. Medical devices, such as a medical needle-knife or a medical snare, are part of an endoscopic system and are insertable into the working channel(s) of the insertion tube of the endoscope and are translatable to extend from the distal end portion for medical treatment. Other medical devices are known which use a manually-pulled pull wire, surrounded by a flexible sheath connected to a handle, to articulate an end effector about a pivot pin.
A medical needle-knife assembly is known which includes a medical needle-knife attached to a wire with both needle-knife and wire surrounded by a shaft. The shaft is insertable into a working channel of the insertion tube of the endoscope and is translatable to the distal end portion of the endoscope insertion tube. Then, the wire is lengthwise translated to extend the medical needle-knife from the shaft and from the distal end portion of the endoscope insertion tube. Then, in one example, the medical needle-knife is used to provide medical treatment by energizing the wire with energy from a radio-frequency generator.
A medical snare assembly is known which includes a stainless-steel wire having a lengthwise translatable first end and having a second end which is fixedly attached to the wire after forming a distal-loop medical snare. Another medical snare assembly is known which includes a stainless-steel wire having a lengthwise translatable first end and having a second end which is fixedly attached to a handpiece after forming a distal-loop medical snare. The wire including the distal-loop medical snare is insertable into a working channel of the insertion tube of the endoscope, and the first end is lengthwise translated to extend the medical snare from the distal end portion of the endoscope insertion tube. Then, in one example, the medical snare is used to provide medical treatment by energizing the wire with energy from a radio-frequency generator. Known distal-loop medical snares come in a variety of fixed treatment shapes with a particular treatment shape chosen for a particular application.
Still, scientists and engineers continue to seek improved medical instrument handles and medical instruments having a handle.